Cross!Chara
Character Synopsis X-Tale!Chara (also known as Cross!Chara when he's with Cross in his phantom form, and X-Event!Chara) is the main antagonist for both X-Tale and Underverse, and only a minor character in The Truce. X-Tale!Chara was originally a child of XGaster, and after Ink!Sans shows him the multiverse, XGaster begins his experiment with X-Tale. With each new timeline, someone related to X-Tale!Chara would die thanks to XGaster. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Underverse, X-Tale, X-Event Name: Cross Chara, X-Tale!Chara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Son of XGaster, Overwrite User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Overwrite gives the user the ability to restructor all of reality), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy another's Soul), Existence Erasure (Overwrite can rewrite ones existence, completely removing them from the timeline), Plot Manipulation (Can change and alter the "roles" a character has within a narrative), Memory Manipulation (Can rewrite and change memories that a person has within The Timeline), Mind Manipulation & Control (Overwrite can change the thoughts of someone. Can also influence and control another's mind), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate bones akin to the same fashion as Sans ), Information Manipulation (Can restructor the very "coding" and information that makes up reality), Time Paradox Immunity (Can change the timeline numerous times and be uneffected by the potential paradoxes that stem from said changes), Time Manipulation (Can completely alter the time in the universe), Death Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can survive being overwritten and is also resistent to it's effects), Creation (Can create constructs and weapons), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can effect the 5th Dimensional Axis), Fate Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Can decide and change how someone will die through Overwrite), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Through a 50% Overwrite, users have the ability to completely rewrite the entire Multiverse, of which Error Sans and Ink Sans confirms as infinite in size. Can restructure the very foundation of the multiverse, down to the very coding through complete Overwrite, which includes an infinite number of AU's and the possibilities that are tied to them) 'Speed: Infinite '(Can naturally exist and move outside of The Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can overwrite an infinite multiverse and effect the very coding that also makes up said Multiverse) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can live through a Multiversal Overwrite, surviving the rewriting of an infinite number of timelines) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: At least Gifted '''(Has knowledge of other AU's and Timelines) '''Weaknesses: Arrogant and not completely sane Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''His Blade Constructs '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite: '''a very powerful tool, designed from a modification of the power of resetting. It works with a tap of its button; it'll allow any user to change the reality of a timeline, as well as any thoughts, actions, memories, and roles; for example, changing how someone will die, like what happened when it forced Underswap!Papyrus to stab himself and Underswap!Chara. '''Extra Info:' Cross!Chara belongs to Underverse and X-Tale. Thus isn't official Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Underverse Category:X-Tale Category:Undertale AUs Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Bone Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 2